moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Living Dead Part II
Category:Films | directed by = Ken Wiederhorn | written by = Ken Wiederhorn | produced by = Eugene C. Cashman; Tom Fox; William S. Gilmore | music by = J. Peter Robinson | cinematography = Robert Elswit | edited by = Charles Bornstein | distributed by = Greenfox | release date(s) = January 15th, 1988 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $6,200,000 IMDB; Return of the Living Dead Part II (1988); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $9,205,924 | preceded by = Return of the Living Dead | followed by = Return of the Living Dead III }} Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * Production on Return of the Living Dead Part II began on March 16th, 1987. * Tagline: "Just when you thought it was safe to be dead". This is a pun on the more infamous tagline, "Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water", which was featured on the 1978 film Jaws 2. * Although classified as a sequel, Return of the Living Dead Part II is treated as a remake of Return of the Living Dead. * This is Ken Wiederhorn's third film work in the horror genre. He previously directed 1977's Shock Waves as well as Eyes of a Stranger in 1981. He is also known for directing seven episodes of the TV anthology series Freddy's Nightmares. * Actor Thom Mathews also appeared in the Return of the Living Dead as one of the main characters, Freddy - a young morgue attendant who plays a major role in fighting up against recently risen zombies. Mathews is also known for being the third actor to play the role of Tommy Jarvis in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. * This movie marks the film debut of child actor Michael Kenworthy. Michael also plays Kevin Penny in the 1988 remake of The Blob. * This is the first professional acting work for Marsha Dietlein. * Actors Eric Clarke, Bobby Porter and Dana Vitatoe are all uncredited for their participation as zombies in this film. * Famed science fiction author and collector Forrest J. Ackerman makes an appearance in the film as Harvey Kramer. * Composer J. Peter Robinson was nominated for a Saturn Award in 1988 for the category of Best Music for this film. * Actor Michael Kenworthy was nominated at the 1988 Young Artists Awards for the category of Best Young Actor in a Horror or Mystery Motion Picture for his portrayal of Jesse Wilson. * This is the first horror film work for actor Mitch Pileggi. He will go on to play the role of undead psycho-killer Horace Pinker in Wes Craven's 1989 horror movie Shocker. Recommendations External Links * * * Return of the Living Dead Part II at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Greenfox Category:1980s/Films Category:1988/Films Category:January, 1988/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:R/Films